jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Fornite.Jimmy.2010
During a Fishing Planet stream on August 20th, 2019, a child (or man) by the name of "fortnite.Jimmy.2010" joined the game. The conversation between Jerma985 (J) and fortnite.Jimmy.2010 (FJ) goes as follows: FJ: hi :) J: sup dude catch anything? FJ: are you the cheese fanatic? also no :( no catches J: LOL (blue cheese, guilty as charged) FJ: EPIC cheese XD ... FJ: i still haven't figured out how to wall-run, nobody will tell me ;( J: hold shift and D on the wall. It's tricky FJ: oh ok are there even any walls on this map Jeremy proceeds to retype his answer twice in different tones, deciding upon, J: I'm available whenever you got a question FJ: thank you sir :D J: n problem, just hit me up here, im busy as fuck so ones all you get FJ: ok... understandable :( Jeremy falls into a whirlwind of panic, believing this could possibly be a 9 year old named Jimmy, saying the following, J: im j/k i can answer w/e FJ: how do i get free fortnite skins J: i hope you enjoy the game though, its fun! relaxing and stuff ... FJ: moms macbook gets realy hot when i play this game so i cant play for too long though :( J: yea...hah, alright dude, have fun in the realm! Jeremy then proceeds to leave Jimmy in the realm After a short while Jeremy realizes the errors of his decision, and scrambles to talk to Jimmy again. Then proceeds minutes of panicking to find Jimmy while spending all of his in-game money. Finally, Jeremy finds Fortnite.Jimmy.2010, and the conversation follows as, FJ: hi cheese man? J: hey i have an extar 5 min on my internet cafe card FJ: oh J: i was like ??? what So im just checkin the realms to see if anyone needs any questions answered FJ: some weird people were messaging me about you and i did have one more question J: yea ppl are weird, don't look to much into it FJ: but i have to go soon because the macbook heat is hurting my legs J: whats up, im just browsin around the realms FJ: why are you so nice to me Jeremy flips and after many attempts finally writes, J: I just try to be nice to everybody FJ: but you were only nice to me ' '''and you didnt speak to anyone else ' '''that is a little rude i think? idk sorry :) J: No, I talked to them earlier FJ: oh ok awesome you are a nice guy :) ok the macbook is starting to smell a little funny J: Cool, thanks! Ok I gatta run, Have a great time in the game! Jeremy abandons Jimmy in the realm yet again. Minutes later he then tries to speak in public chat, but then PMs Jimmy as follows, J: hey is it sunny for everyone? Chaos ensues in chat. FJ: oh hi again did you get another internet card? :) J: wrong message sorry FJ: oh :( ok i wont keep annoying you im sorry :( Jeremy then proceeds to do a shitty internet cafe joke, shortly thereafter ending the stream. Category:Characters